Tu étais sur le toit du monde
by Le Bichon Mysterieux
Summary: Tes lèvres se meuvent dans des paroles incessantes, dans des mots sans sens qui pleurent et déversent sur le monde une douleur naissante. Tes lèvres, tes yeux, ton corps, ton cœur ; tu souris, tu pleures, tu vis, tu aimes… Et puis, tu meurs.


Cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais elle m'a tant touchée, retournée et marquée qu'il m'a semblé indispensable de vous la partager. Je l'ai lu ici, sur cette application il y a longtemps, publiée par un auteur disparu depuis de nombreuse années et si la petite fille que j'étais à l'époque n'avait pas égoïstement peut-être enregistrée chaque mot de ce texte, il aurait sans doute sombré dans l'oubli.

Tous les droits de cette histoire appartiennent donc à son auteur original et s'il réapparait un jour pour me demander de la retirer alors je m'exécuterai sans rechigner.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de One Piece et au maitre éternel qu'est Eiichiro Oda.

Je ne peux que vous encourager vivement à vous exprimer sur ce texte dans les review pour faire vivre ces textes d'une touchante profondeur et d'une humanité sans pareil.

* * *

_Tu étais sur le toit du monde, jaugeant la foule avec indifférence, impassible au bruit de la vie qui battait les pavés. Tu étais au bord du vide, du rien d'une fin sans lendemain._

_Au sommet de ton existence fébrile, à l'apogée de ta grâce et de ta beauté, de ta vie vile, je t'ai vu chuter. Disparaître dans cette masse noire, dans ce monde sombre dans la foule immonde qui nous avale et nous noie._

_Tu as traversé la nuit le cœur serré, criant à l'agonie. Tu as regardé le ciel comme pour trouver un remède à tes innombrables séquelles. Mais rien. Il n'y avait dans l'air que le silence qui étouffait les mots d'espoir. Tu as voulu sourire, mais tu as trébuché, et tu as fini par tomber contre la fatalité._

_La vérité, c'est que tu étais déjà mort quand je t'ai rencontré._

_J'ai le corps qui flanche, mon ange, et des flèches dans le cœur. J'ai peur, j'ai froid je crois que je meurs, sans toi._

_C'est un cri de détresse, d'espoir._

_Un appel à l'aide qui ne résonne pas un appel à l'amour qui ne t'atteindra plus._

_C'est une douleur, une souffrance l'amour et la mort qui se mêlent dans une dernière danse._

_Tes lèvres se meuvent dans des paroles incessantes, dans des mots sans sens qui pleurent et déversent sur le monde une douleur naissante. Tes lèvres, tes yeux, ton corps, ton cœur tu souris, tu pleures, tu vis, tu aimes…_

_Et puis, tu meurs._

* * *

Les yeux cernés et leur cœur crevé ce matin encore, je me suis réveillé.

J'ai passé mes nuits à rêver de toi et d'avant. A me remémorer le son de tes pas dans les escaliers et celui de ta voix qui ne cessait de me déconcentrer. Je gardais mes yeux clos des jours durant, tentant de me souvenir des moindres détails de ton visage trop pâle et trop fatigué trop vide et trop creusé. Je m'amusais à redessiner dans le vide ta silhouette courbée, à imiter ta façon de boire et de fumer. Et puis, j'ai commencé à fumer aussi. C'était pour essayer de te comprendre. Pour essayer d'être toi pour que tu puisses peut-être être moi échanger nos rôles, être le mort et te laisser enfin vivre. Je ne savais plus raisonner de façon rationnelle. Je cherchais des moyens de te faire revenir à travers des mots, des invocations stupides, des rêves et des cris d'agonie. Mais tu étais éternellement absent et moi toujours aussi seul et vivant.

* * *

Le pire, c'est ce qui vient après le silence.

Les mots tachés de larmes, de sang et en flamme, les regrets des silences jamais brisés, et puis la souffrance.

Le pire du pire, c'est ce qui vient après le silence…

Les poids douloureux de ton absence.

* * *

Tu étais toujours assis là, la clope au bec à attendre on ne savait trop quoi. Tu n'avais pas de nom, pas d'identité, juste une vie que tu tentais de retenir quitte à en mourir. Une vie sans couleurs, qui brûlait si fort que tu t'en brûlais les doigts parfois à force d'aimer et de croire. Tu faisais des châteaux de cendre avec les restes de ses cigarettes consumées, retournait en enfance où tout y était plus gai.

Mais à force de fumer ta vie en papier mâché, tu as fini par partir toi-même en fumée. Il n'y a plus personne assis à cette chaise, à attendre qu'on l'aime ou qu'on l'aide. Il n'y a plus qu'une vieille senteur de bonheur âcre et l'ombre de ce qui fut ton corps et ton visage.

* * *

Des poussières d'étoiles comme des parcelles d'âme évaporées dans l'atmosphère. J'ai caressé ton ombre faite de nuit et de lumières senti ta présence qui flottait dans l'air. Mais quand le soleil s'éteint, il ne me reste de toi qu'une vague image que le souvenir d'avoir entrevu dans la poussière ton doux visage.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un visage que de la lumière mélangée à des ombres mirages…

Rien d'autre qu'un visage perdu parmi des milliers.

Et même si celui-ci, je l'ai aimé…

Un visage.

Ce n'est qu'un visage et une vie passée à l'oublier.

* * *

On raconte que c'est douloureux d'oublier ce qui a compté. Mais, pire que d'oublier, c'est de l'être qui blesse. Dis, tu te souviens ? Les premiers mots, les premières blessures, les premiers baisers, les premiers bonjours et au revoir ? Tu te souviens de toutes ces première fois qui nous ont blessés et détruits que l'ont a aimées et haïes ? J'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de t'apprendre à vivre quand moi-même j'avais oublié comment on faisait.

Et puis, j'ai commencé à vieillir et à fatiguer…

Et toi, tu avais toujours vingt ans et ce sourire d'enfant.

Tu ne connaissais que la beauté des premières fois quand moi je subissais la douleur des derniers instants. Derniers regards, derniers baisers, derniers mots, derniers « nous », dernier « moi » je mourais un peu plus chaque nuit.

Je m'étais dit que je me ferais à l'idée que tu ne sois qu'un souvenir…

Mais les souvenirs, ça s'abîme à force de les ressasser.

Tu m'as tué.

* * *

Je suis un bout de toi et de cercueil une étincelle qui à jaillit dans le ciel et meurt dans son sommeil.

Je suis une moitié de vie une miette de rien qui sourit.

* * *

Je t'écris ces mots faits d'encre et de papiers de présent mais surtout de passé. Je te dessine une vie qui aurait aussi pu être la tienne, te montre qu'ici, le ciel n'est pas le même. Je te colorie mes sourires pour te faire oublier mes larmes je surligne les rires, et rature les cris qui ont fendu mon âme. Je te raconte sans son ni image, sans même un visage sur lequel imaginer ton nom. Je te parle comme si tu étais présent, alors que je te conjugue toujours au passé comme si ton absence ne m'avait jamais tué.

Je t'écris ces mots faits de moi et de pardon faits de toi et d'abandon.

Je t'écris ces mots que je ne pourrais jamais te dire, ces silences qui m'ont vu mourir :

Je te pardonne de m'avoir aimé.

Je te pardonne de m'avoir laissé.

* * *

L'abandon, ces une plaie qui ne se referme jamais vraiment, un néant qui dévore notre cœur.

C'est du vide. Un énorme vide qui avale tout ce qu'on s'efforce de construire sans jamais parvenir à le maintenir debout. C'est un trou dans la poitrine, une épine dans l'âme ça nous bouffe et nous écorche vif.

On ne guérit jamais vraiment de l'abandon. On s'habitue juste à l'absence, au vide et au silence. On apprend à vivre avec ou du moins à survivre.

L'abandon, c'est être seul, en sachant, qu'un jour, on a été deux.

C'est se sentir incomplet, un peu paumé…

Délaissé parce qu'on a osé exister.

* * *

Je crois que ça a commencé. Je crois que je commence à vieillir, non plus à grandir, à réfléchir avant d'agir, et non plus à agir avant de réfléchir. Je pense trop au futur et pas assez au présent je fais des plans raisonnés, les fantaisies sont terminées.

Je deviens adulte.

Adulte.

Je vois la mort apparaître et disparaître tout aussi rapidement dans ces instants de grande peine et de profonde tristesse. Je la vois de plus en plus souvent.

Et parfois, je songe à ma mort, qui me paraît soudainement si proche…

Et j'ai peur.

Parce que, dans le fond, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais immortel, fait pour vivre éternellement jeune.

Mais c'était un leurre, un mensonge.

Un jour, moi aussi je mourrai.

* * *

Tu es mort. Et ce qui me rend encore plus triste, c'est que c'est comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Parfois, j'ai ton prénom qui se perd dans ma tête et qui manque de m'écorcher les lèvres. Ça sonne creux, ça sonne faux un peu comme mon cœur empli de maux.

Parfois, je vois ton visage se dessiner dans le paysage. C'est des courbes et des droites des flashs un peu opaques. Y a rien de clair, rien de net…

Ils me l'ont dit, c'est dans ma tête.

Toujours, j'ai le mal d'avant, c'est une maladie que j'ai dû choper enfant. J'aimerais en guérir mais ça prend du temps. Du temps pour se soigner, du temps pour avancer, du temps pour revivre, du temps à survivre…

Ils ont dit du temps.

Et un jour, j'ai trente ans, et le temps je l'ai vu passer et la douleur, je la sens encore exister.

Parfois, j'entends ta voix se perdre dans le brouhaha de la foule de la foule, m'appelant sans cesse pour que j'arrête de pleurer. J'ai envie de t'appeler, de te dire que tu me manques, j'ai envie de t'expliquer que j'ai jamais voulu t'oublier, que c'est un accident si j'ai toujours gardé les dents serrés, un malentendu, si j'ai arrêté de te chercher…

Je voudrais juste revoir ton visage, ce vieux mirage qui hantait mes nuits, et te dire que je t'aime. Pas pour toi mais pour elles.

Que je les aime à ma façon, avec des cris et de la haine des silences et de la peine. Mais que je les aime quand même.

Toi, tu n'as pas de prénom, pas d'identité propre. C'est juste une illusion qui me réconforte, un visage perdu dans les nuages.

A une époque, je t'appelais « Ace ».

* * *

Il y eut une voix trop pleine de vie mais surtout de mensonges qui parla trop fort, hurla à la mort, mais qu'on fit brusquement taire. Et puis le son grinçant des marches se pliant sous tes pas douloureux et désolés. Le bruit de ta respiration saccadée qui s'éteignit dans l'aube glaciale. Toi. Ou du moins les souvenirs qu'il m'en restait. Des illusions de bonheur éclatées contre les murs rouges.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu toi que j'ai brûlé avec cette chemise un peu le son de ta voix et la tendresse de tes caresses qui sont partis en fumée ce soir-là. L'odeur nauséabonde des souvenirs que partent en cendres a inondé la pièce, étouffant ton parfum jasmin que j'aimais respirer au creux de ton cou…

Et j'ai vu notre monde brûler sous mes yeux, et une vie à s'aimer à mort se consumer dans la nuit.

Lorsque l'aurore réapparaîtra, je veux que tu saches que qu'il n'y aura plus de bougies pour me guider dans l'obscurité de cette existence qui me colle à la peau et qui a faillit m'étouffer. Je suis seul maintenant.

Seul, errant dans les nuits sans lumières sans bougies pour panser mon cœur.

* * *

J'ai passé ma vie à courir après la lumière en pensant qu'elle dissiperait mes peurs et qu'elle m'éblouirait assez pour que je n'aie pas à voir la vérité. J'ai passé ma vie à courir après la lumière, priant pour qu'elle m'arrache à cette ombre qui avait ton odeur, ton nom et ton visage…

Mais le problème c'est que, partout où il y a de la lumière, il y a des ombres.

Et je te retrouve aujourd'hui, grand et sombre à m'appeler au bout de ce vieux tunnel, comme tu l'as un jour fait, quand tout venait de commencer.

Quand tout aurait pu être changé…

* * *

Mais j'ai toujours ton parfum sur la peau, des effluves de joie et d'amour quelques gouttes de toi, ancrées en moi à jamais. Je te sens, te respire tout le temps, et ça me rappelle qu'on n'en a jamais eu assez, du temps.

Il y a ton ombre qui se meut dans la maison à la recherche d'une solution à cette équation impossible. Il y a l'écho de tes silences qui ont dévoré nos moments de bonheur intense, et le souvenir des sourires étouffés par les soupirs. Et nos derniers éclats de rire devenus des éclats de vie.

Je t'ai vu dériver et sombrer lutter puis renoncer. Je t'ai vu vivre comme si tu étais immortel, comme si nous étions infinis. Et puis un jour, je t'ai surpris à mourir, sans même me prévenir.

Tu me répétais que t'étais pas fait pour mourir, que tu aimais trop la vie, que quand tu aimais trop, tu n'abandonnais jamais. Que c'était ça, l'amour…

…Lutter sans cesse, même en sachant qu'on à déjà perdu.

J'ai ton parfum sur la peau, des senteurs d'avant qui ne s'évanouissent jamais vraiment. Une impression d'éternité dans des odeurs que l'on arrive pas à oublier.

Je t'ai dans la peau, et ça finira sûrement par me tuer.

_Par Unwound-Future._


End file.
